1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable assembly apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a cable assembly apparatus for induction soldered connector and cable assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710, titled “Method of Attaching a Connector to a Coaxial Cable and the Resulting Assembly” by Bufanda et al,” issued Sep. 8, 1998, owned by CommScope, Inc. as is the present application, discloses an electrical connector for use with coaxial cable and a method for attaching same. As shown in FIG. 1, the connector 1 is configured for attachment via a solder preform 2 that is inserted between the coaxial cable 3 outer conductor 4 and the connector 1 in a pre-assembly step. The solder preform 2 is then heated via external application of an induction heater about the connector 1 to solder the connector 1 and outer conductor 4 together, providing a secure coaxial cable 3 and connector 1 interconnection, as shown in FIG. 2.
The apparatus disclosed for performing the soldering operation is a vise for holding the connector within a circular coil induction heater used to heat the connector to the solder temperature.
Competition within the cable and connector assembly industry has increased the importance of improving the electro-mechanical characteristics of the cable and connector interconnection while minimizing overall assembly time and labor costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable assembly apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.